End of Days
by BornofStarlight
Summary: SLASH. SiriusRemus. Ah, but here's the catch... It's the night after the Department of Mysteries in OotP... How am I pulling this off? Read, find out, then review! COMPLETE....Or is it...?


End of Days

By Born of Starlight

Started 10.Feb.06

Finished 13.Feb.06

567 Words

Note: First and foremost, this is SLASH. Or, as we call it in the anime sections, Yaoi. Or Shounen Ai. Either one. While this isn't the first Slash fic I've written, it is the first for this pairing and even for this genre! Congratulate me, please. I really like Sirius/Remus. Remus as Uke. Um. Uke is the…underdog.

--gigglesnort--

Technical stuff…? OotP spoilers. Though, of course, I'm in denial of the whole Department of Mysteries bit… As any true Sirius fan would be. dares anyone to argue

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

It felt like everything had ended. Like time itself had stopped, just for him.

Remus lay in the darkness, waiting, knowing somehow he'd come back. That was just the kind of thing he did. He would disappear for a while, then suddenly he would be back -- laughing, of course, at the fact that everyone had been worried. He had done it all the time in school. Had done something like it after Azkaban.

Granted, Azkaban had changed him, but not as much as one might have feared. He had been…darker…afterwards, but that was to be expected.

Rolling onto his stomach, the wolf pressed his face into his pillow.

Everything just felt too surreal. It couldn't have really happened. Their pranks never fell apart so fantastically…! Well, alright, that one time. And, okay, it _had_ been Sirius's idea, more than anyone else's. Well… _He _hadn't been clued in at all…

But this had been something incredibly more important that any prank. This was his _life._

With a shuddering sigh, Remus twisted onto his side, curling his legs up into a fetal position. The urge to sob like a child was nearly overwhelming.

Thinking back, he'd only cried once since his childhood. That had been over a friend's death as well.

But Sirius was so much _more_ than a friend…

Curling tighter, arms wrapped about his own chest, the man shuddered. "Padfoot, you idiot…" he whispered. "That's another friend gone…"

He was momentarily horrified to find tears running down his face, down his arms, across his bare, scarred chest. The knowledge that the tears were there made them come all the faster and more indomitably.

"What would you say if you could see me now…?" he whispered.

"I'd tell you it was okay to cry sometimes."

Remus felt is shoulders stiffen, and he slowly uncurled his limbs. "Sirius?" Blinking in the darkness, the werewolf let sharp eyes scan the room, despite knowing he couldn't have really heard him.

Yet there he was, smirking, at the end of the bed.

"I'm asleep."

"Yes," agreed the apparition, "you are." Pulling himself up onto the footboard, Sirius perched there -- all the while grinning like an idiot. "You're dreaming, Moony, but I'm really here."

"You contradict yourself, Padfoot."

"All the time."

Slipping off the footboard onto the think carpet, the man trotted around the bed till he was standing just in front of Remus. Sirius knelt down so they were eyelevel. "Did you miss me?" he whispered.

"You're dead. You're not really here, so I _still_ miss you." Remus was sitting up, back straight. "You're a figment created by my imagination to make me feel better."

Sirius gave a short laugh and leaned forward to capture the werewolf's lips with his own. "Not at all," he whispered. "I fell through the veil. That's not dying,…it's leaving." A few stray kisses found themselves abandoned along Remus's jaw line. "I think I'm existing on a different plane now."

"That's…odd of you…" Remus was loosing track of things fairly quickly -- and trying not to.

"Always…" Sirius came back to his mouth and gave him one last kiss before whispering in his ear…

"You're waking up now, Moony…"

"I don't want to…"

"Nevertheless… I'll see you tomorrow night, okay?"

"Love you…"

"Me too, Moony."

And then daylight was there, and Sirius wasn't… All that remained was an impression in the carpet of a paw print.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ah… I'm sitting here, eating my own, personal, cup of Häagen-Dazs ice cream; coffee flavored, naturally. I think this is heaven. Two hot guys (not the actors, the characters), and coffee flavored ice cream. Life rocks.

Does anyone want this continued? If I get twenty reviews (with helpful suggestions, maybe) in one to two weeks, I just might.

Kiki, I hope you're reading this… --raises eyebrow--


End file.
